Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold
by Blueraven33
Summary: Bethany Paris is very much a proper lady with a fear and hatred of pirates but when she lands heself in the company of Captain Jack Sparrow to save her father's life, things begin to change. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

_Not all Treasure is Silver and Gold._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters (unfortunately) but I do own any original characters/places.

_What was meant by Jack's words to Will, did he know of love? _

_Set 12 years before the film._

**Chapter 1: The Valiant**

"Captain!" The call came from a tall, well built man on the far side of the ship. It was directed at a much younger yet reasonably tall man, dressed like the rest of the crew in pirate attire; with a tricorn hat over a red bandana, which was keeping his long black hair, complete with beads and coins, pulled back. He was steering the ship.

He looked up, "Aye."

"Captain, there's a ship of our port bow sir." Replied the man, breathing heavily after running the entire length of the ship.

"There is?" He said without even taking the trouble to look.

"It appears to be flying the union sir." The man stated, obviously concerned by his captain's lack of interest and action.

This time the captain swung round and looked in the direction of the ship, "So it is." He said returning to staring straight ahead.

"Jack! You can't jest ignore it." Exclaimed the pirate

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." This response only infuriated the man further.

"But captain, it's no doubt seen us – we have to do something."

"You're quite right Bill." Jack replied evenly and suddenly spun the wheel round, so they were heading straight for the ship.

"What!" Bill exclaimed

"Load the cannons!" Jack barked, which sent the crew scuttling to obey.

"Are ye mad?" Bill asked

Jack jest grinned at him, "Ye know me Bill, besides ye wanted me t do something."

"Yeah, like get out of the way." He replied rolling his eyes and making his way back down to the main deck, he could hear Jack's laughter behind him.

"Captain sir, there is a ship off our starboard aft quarter." The lieutenant reported to the senior officer.

The captain held out his hand for the telescope, I had better check it he thought – being in waters known to be sailed by pirates. He looked through the telescope to see a beautiful, sleek ship however, what concerned him was its black sails, he turned to his commander.

"Take a look, tell me what you see." He said proffering the telescope, the stern faced man took it and held it up to his eye.

"A ship." He said evenly, making to hand the telescope back

"Look closer, do you see anything as a cause for concern?" The captain patiently asked.

The commander slightly annoyed looked through the telescope for a second time; running it over the complete body of the ship.

"It is in beautiful condition, well run but nothing which gives me reason for concern." He replied

"What of its black sails?" Asked the captain; running out of patience and time as the ship was now heading towards them.

"Black sails?" He said gain raising the glass to his eye, "That could only mean – the Black Pearl." He said, slightly losing his calmness.

"That was what I first thought. I know of no other ship with black sails."

"But surely…"

"It has to be and now it is coming towards us." The captain said, sighing slightly.

"Prepare the cannons, wake all sailors and prepare to repel borders." The commander wasted no further time in organizing the crew. He then turned to the lieutenant.

"Rouse the commodore, tell him of the situation."

"Yes sir."

"They've definitely seen us now captain." Bill came up onto the quarterdeck.

"That should make it more interesting." Jack replied

"Or more bloody."

"Now Bill, not everything ends in blood."

"Yeah, ye never know – they might even surrender without a fight." He said sarcastically but Jack just laughed and offered him a bottle.

"Do ye think it wise to drink right now?" Bill asked, taking the bottle all the same.

"No." He replied, taking another swallow of rum.

"Prepare to fire, grapples at the ready!" Jack barked at the crew as they neared the Valiant.

"Not bad." Jack said eyeing the ship, at this Bill and the other crew members near enough to hear roared with laughter – they could always rely on Jack to make light of any situation.

"FIRE!" Shouted Jack

"FIRE!" The call was echoed across the water.

The space between the two ships was filled with smoke and flying cannon balls. The Pearl had the superior firepower and its crew were used to sea battles but the Valiant's crew were trained to follow orders without thinking, which the captain was relying on.

"Borders away." Jack gave the order as though he was already tired of the battle but shortly followed his men onto the decks of the Valiant, leaving the Pearl in the capable hands of Daniel.

"Repel borders!" The commodore countered

"Swords!" Called the captain to his men but already knowing that they had lost.

Jack swung skilfully across to the Valiant, landing with practised ease; sword drawn engaging a sailor immediately. His style, a little unorthodox was fluent allowing him to dispatch most of his opponents within in a few strokes. He made his way expertly across the deck towards the captain; you can always tell the captain apart from the crew, he thought despondently – they're always the ones with the big fancy hats, rather stupid really.

"So," Jack said conversationally on meeting the captain, "Nice ship ye ave ere." The captain being so surprised dropped his guard momentarily but regained it just in time to deflect Jack's thrust.

"Quite a shame that we had to blow holes in it really." He continued

"What do you want?" Asked the captain threw clenched teeth.

"Why are ye willing to surrender already." Asked Jack with a smile but before the captain could reply he had Jack's sword pressed against his throat.

"Call off ye men." Jack demanded, his tone was dangerous with none of the politeness of his early 'conversation'.

The captain swallowed slightly, looking up he noticed that the fighting had momentarily ceased – all were awaiting his reply. He stared straight into Jack's eyes.

"If I call them off, do I have your word they will not be harmed?" Jack smiled; glad to see that the captain cared for his crew.

"Aye, as long as they don't do anything stupid."

"Stand down." His command echoed across the deck, punctuated by the sound of swords hitting the deck.

"Very good." Said Jack stepping back and lowering his sword slightly.

"Your word." The captain reminded him

"Bring the officers ere! Tie the rest of 'em up and search the ship! Bill!"

"Aye Captain." Bill answered

"Still alive then." Jack commented

"Jest a bout."

"Good, keep the good captain company." Jack turned to walk down into the hold.

"Sam! Keep an eye on 'em." Bill called to a nearby pirate

"Captain!" Jack had got no further than the stairs, when one of the crew called.

"Aye." He said turning round

"Found her in the captain's cabin." The pirate responded holding tightly onto a beautiful young girl; who was resisting him but not to much avail. Jack looked suggestively at the captain.

"Well captain, ye had an interesting journey?" Jack asked, receiving laughter from his crew but only a cold glare from the captain.

"No? Well in that case…" He let the sentence go unfinished as he swaggered over to the girl, who was promptly released by her guard. He ran his eyes over her, she was beautiful there was denying that he thought but it was the fire in her eyes and her spirit, which he liked most.

"I don't believe we've been introduced my lady, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl." He said bowing elaborately.

"Bethany Paris." She replied stiffly, as thought unsure how to response to such gallantry.

"Pleased to meet ye Miss Paris." Said Jack, quite aware that the captain was not too pleased about this conversation pressed it on further.

"And how does a lady, such as yourself, come to be on a fleet ship I wonder?"

Bethany's eyes flew to the captain for help, Jack casually stepped in her line of sight, she looked back at his grinning face and decided to tell the truth.

"My father is aboard, I am travelling with him." She said with a certain amount of defiance, which only provoked Jack into continuing.

"Really, I would like to meet him, which one is he?" At this she floundered, she went several times to say something but changed her mind until her face lit up and she replied boldly,

"Mr Paris." Jack erupted with laughter, "Is that so. Well at least I know ye're not taken."

Bethany was horrified and it showed plainly on her face, this only inspired Jack to continue.

"Ye know life on the Pearl isn't that bad." He said seductively sliding his arm across her waist, pulling her closer to him but before he could go any further an officer stepped forward and swords flew up. Jack not moving from his intimate position looked the man in the face.

"I am Commodore Paris, her father." He said with more than a little anger in his voice.

"Is that right." Jack replied calmly, turning back to Bethany. The commodore went to move towards the pair but found Jack's sword point at his throat.

"Not a good idea mate." He said

"Leave my daughter alone." He said unwaveringly

"Why?" Jack's question came as a surprise to the commodore, who had no answer for him.

"Well, if ye don't have a reason I'll be carrying on." At this the commodore bated Jack's sword out of the way and launched himself at Jack but Sam had anticipated this grabbed the commodore and threw him to the floor pushing his sword firmly against the commodore's throat.

"Definitely not a good idea mate." Said Jack still standing with his arm around Bethany, who by now was terrified.

"Your word." The captain suddenly cried out

"I said as long as they didn't do anything stupid." Replied Jack without even turning to look at him.

"Please." The word was more whispered than spoken.

Jack put up his hand, stopping Sam from killing the commodore, and turned to look at Bethany, she up at him looked.

"Please do not kill him." Jack looked into her eyes; they were begging him not to it.

"Please, I will do anything you want but do not kill him." Bethany said her eyes flitting between Jack and her father.

"NO!" The shout came from Commodore Paris, which was ignored by Jack who just looked at him then to Sam.

"Tie him up with the others." He commanded, moving away from Bethany who stood still as a statue.

"Bill!" The pirate moved towards him

"All finished Captain." He said

"Good." After a moments pause he turned to the captain, "Thank ye for your hospitality, maybe we'll see ye again sometime." With that he turned away and nodded to Sam and Rob who pushed the Captain and officers down into the hold. He walked over to Bethany.

"Me lady." He said extending his hand; she took it a little hesitantly her fear showing blatantly in her eyes, he lead over to the Pearl.

Jack gave the orders and the Pearl sailed away leaving the Valiant still, in its wake with the sun slowly sinking behind it. He turned to look at Bethany who standing at the side of the Pearl was watching the Valiant disappear into the distance and, for a moment he wondered if he had done the right thing.

"Don't worry bout em luv, a ship will pass by soon." Bethany jumped, she hadn't heard Jack come up behind her, and she turned to face him. She held his gaze for a few moments before dropping her eyes to the deck. Jack took a moment to look at her the young girl, again unsure.

"Ye must be tired." Said Jack turning to walk to his cabin, she followed obediently.

Bethany stepped into the cabin and looked around with amazement; it was beautiful, well furnished and had a homely feel about it – it was so unlike the cold bare cabins of the Valiant, the only other ship she had sailed on.

"Ye like it?" Asked Jack who had been watching her gaze around the room.

"Yes, it is lovely." She said quietly. Jack looked at her for a moment, silently wondering where her defiance and spirit had gone.

"Glad ye like 'cause this is where ye'll be sleeping." He said indicating to the double bed. She nodded her understanding and walked over to it.

Any minute now, she thought dejectedly, certain that Jack would ask her to sleep with him. And knowing that she had no choice made her feel depressed, she tried to detach her feelings – knowing that she was no better than a slave. She jumped when at the door click shut behind her; she spun around without thinking. She stood staring at the door; he has gone she thought with surprise and amazement. She had thought that all along that the only reason he agreed to spare her father was to sleep with her. She could not puzzle it out – after everything she had ever been told and believed about them, this just did not make sense. Could it be that some pirates were nice? She asked herself silently. She did not think about for much longer; Jack had been right she was tired. She took off her outer clothes and climbed into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Jack watched Bethany as he walked silently over to the bed, when she did not turn around he knew what she was waiting for: him. It made him feel slightly hurt, that she would think that he would do such a thing if she weren't willing. Perhaps it was because he had always had the firm belief that women should not be forced to do anything especially sleep with a man when they didn't want to; he always took no for answer even if went unspoken. He looked at her and turned sharply and walked out of the door, letting it click behind him, and made his way to the helm.

"How's our new passenger?" Bill asked, putting special emphasis on the word passenger. Jack looked at him and shouldered him out of the way of the wheel.

"Now Bill, I hope ye're implying that I would do anything to her." Replied Jack with a certain amount of gravity, which for someone who didn't know Jack well would have been hard to tell whether it was genuine.

"Me?" Bill said innocently, seeing through the gravity of his words.

"Glad to hear it. Now get me some rum." Jack didn't really have a special need for rum at that point; it was more to get Bill out of the way so he could be alone. Bethany had caused him a lot of problems; he wasn't really sure what to do about her – he needed time to think.

After some time and a fair amount of rum, Jack walked into his cabin. He still hadn't reached a decision about Bethany but decided that he needed some sleep. He strode over to the bed and gazed down at her; she looked so innocent like an angel, her long blonde hair spread out on the pillow framing her beautifully proportioned features. Jack gazed for an age at her, before taking off his clothes; flinging them onto a nearby chair, until he was only wearing his breeches. He then climbed into bed snuggling up to Bethany who, much to his surprised moved closer to him – not quite to the point where she was hugging him but still quite close. Jack smiled snaking his arms around her, before falling asleep.

_Please be kind and R&R but no flames – they're hot and hurt!_

_Blueraven33_


	2. Pirates

Thank you Incubus2704 and Cloe04 for your reviews – I'm glad you liked it – and because you were so nice and reviewed here's the next chapter. Enjoy!   
Chapter 2: Pirates 

Bethany woke early the next morning and was more than a little surprised to find her head on Jack's shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She couldn't tell if he was awake but felt pretty sure that he wasn't as the rise and fall of his chest was pretty consistent. She tried to slide out of his embrace; she was almost there when out of the blue his arms tightened around her waist pulling her back down on top of him.

"And jest where do ye think ye're going?" He asked without even opening his eyes

Bethany froze; she knew she was for it now. When she didn't reply his lazily opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hmm?" Jack urged her to answer

"Nowhere, I was just… um… moving into a more… comfortable position." Bethany stammered

"More comfortable position ay. Don't ye like me then?" Jack asked slyly, feeling like having a bit of fun. Bethany was dumbfounded by his question; she did not want to lie but conversely she could not very well tell him that she did not like him.

"Huh?" He prompted snuggling up to her

"I…I did not mean it like that." She said at last

"Really, well that's alright then. So ye then won't mind snuggling up with me then." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Bethany swallowed forcefully before shaking her head. Jack noticed this and decided not to push her any further and laid back, closing his eyes. Bethany inwardly sighed, she thought she was for it then but she had the question for the night before nagging at the back of her mind: could it be that some pirates were nice? But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Aye." Jack called out without even moving, this surprised Bethany as to her it looked as though he was asleep. Bill walked into the cabin and coughed, not wanting to disturb them.

"I know ye're there. What do ye want." Jack said, still not opening his eyes. Bill smiled before answering.

"We're coming up on a ship captain."

Jack sighed audibly, "Well ye'll jest have to wait a little longer for me luv." He said getting up; he looked up at Bill who was still standing there.

"Alright, I'm coming. Ye needn't watch me get dressed."

"Sorry captain." Bill said, hiding his smile till he had walked out of the cabin.

Bethany watched as this unfolded, thankful that he was going and was surprised when he turned around to look at her as he was walking out of the door.

"Me apologies, me lady for this interruption." He said bowing slightly.

Bethany did not know what to make of Jack. Well he has been quite nice to me, she thought but he is a pirate. The fear and hatred of all pirates had been installed in her from a very young age as her mother had died during a pirate raid; she shuddered just thinking about it. She contemplated Jack, as she got dressed; she had decided to do this quickly before he came back in. She continued to ponder about this but could come to no conclusion on whether or not she liked him.

She jumped as the door banged loudly.

"Thought ye would be hungry." Jack said carrying a tray of food into the cabin.

"Thank you." Bethany said unable to cover her surprise, Jack looked up at her and smiled.

"Yer welcome." He said setting the food out on the table and then proceeded to sit down and eat.

"I won't bite yer luv." He said with a smile, "Not while I've got food anyway."

At this Bethany's face broke into a huge grin and she sat at the other side of the table and began to eat.

"That's better."

"So where ye from." Jack asked conversationally. This questioned surprised Bethany; why does he want to know, she wondered; more than a little confused.

"Port Grand." She replied

"Yer a long way from there luv." Jack said, discretely pressing her for more information.

"Yes. I was travelling to England. My father decided that the Caribbean was no place for a 'young lady' on her own and that I should not stay on my own. He decided that I needed to be introduced to society and gain some new 'friends'. Being that he is in the navy, he was never around. So he decided to send me to my aunt in London." Jack got more information than he thought possible out of her in one go, so decided to try for more.

"What about yer mother?"

Bethany dropped her gaze to her plate and breathed in deeply. Jack realised he had struck a nerve.

"Sorry luv, ye needn't have to answer." He said trying to make amends.

"No it alright." She said shaking her head. "She died when I was six… in a pirate raid on our town." Now that she had started she felt a strange need to tell him the whole story. "It happened about one in the morning, I woke to the sound of cannon fire and screams coming from the town. I got out of bed and went to find my mother; she came running out of her room and scooped me up in her arms and ran down the stairs towards the cellar. She put me in the cellar and told me not to worry – everything would be fine and with that she locked me in the cellar. I was in there for what felt like days, the cannons constantly fired and the house sounded like it was falling down around me and the screams… although quieter still persisted. Later that morning one of the servants let me out; I found that the house had been hit be several time and rumble was everywhere. Then I saw a large pile of rumble on the floor at the foot of the main stairs, with an arm sticking out: my mother. I've never forgotten that sight." She finished.

Jack looked at her, he felt awful. Now he realised where her hatred and fear of him came from. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Beth." He said getting up from the table and placing a hand on her shoulder before walking out of the cabin.

He walked up on deck and took the wheel, jest staring straight ahead: deep in contemplation. Perhaps he could take her home, he thought but he just couldn't do it: he liked her so much but knew that she would never like him. The sun drifted across the sky and still he thought about her. He didn't even hear Bill come up.

"Captain." Bill asked uncertainly, Jack swung round to look at him but didn't show any sign of surprise.

"I jest thought ye might like a break: ye've been standing here all day."

"Aye." Jack said walking over to the side of the ship, and stared at the sun. Jack's readiness to give up the wheel worried Bill but he decided not say anything.

Bethany watched him walk out of the door. She wasn't sure what she was more troubled by: her telling him the story, a story she had never told to anyone before or the way he reacted to it. She felt strangely happy; not the emotion she usually felt when thinking about her mother. She sat there thinking about her mother and for the first time thought about all of the happy memories she had of her. Her thoughts then turned back to Jack; he had seemed deeply concerned and genuinely sorry for her, which is more than most. But what played on her mind the most was that he had called her Beth, it was such a little thing but she had never been called that before. It felt kind of strange; Beth was a much more familiar than Bethany.

Jack walked into the cabin to find Bethany staring out of the window, watching the sun set.

"It is so beautiful." She said without even turning around. Jack was a little taken back her initiation of conversation, especially after what she had told him earlier but he didn't show it.

"Aye. It is." She then turned round to find dinner had been laid out on the table; she walked over and sat down.

"Ye hungry then?" Asked Jack

"Yes; well, breakfast was the last meal I had."

"Sorry bout that. Ye should have said something." Bethany looked up from her plate with a half smile.

"Tell you the truth I did not really notice."

"Really. To enamoured with Jack huh?" He said teasingly, feeling that it was know safe to do so.

"Perhaps." She said slyly, with the previous spirit that Jack had first admired her for.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I think I'm gonna enjoy tonight." He couldn't contain his laughter at Bethany's expression of shock – obviously she didn't mean her comments the way he took them.

"I… I did not intend… I mean to say…" Bethany floundered for words

"Don't worry me lady, I plan on being the perfect gentlemen." Jack said but Bethany did not like the mischievous look that glinted in the corner of his eye.

"What!" Exclaimed Bethany as she lay in the bed. Tonight Jack had gone to bed at the same time as she had.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked as Jack snaked his arms around her waist and fitted his body to hers.

"Going to bed. Ye?" He asked, although Bethany could not see his face she could see his grin.

"Really Mr Sparrow and how does that explain your position?"

"Jest keeping warm – I already told ye that ye had nothing to worry bout… Night." And with that he went to sleep.

Bethany rolled her eyes and shook her head before falling asleep thinking, I must admit it is nice and cosy.

Bethany awoke in a similar position to that which she had the previous morning.

"Morning luv. Sleep well?" Inquired Jack

She looked up at him, "Yes thank you and you?"

A smile played on Jack's lips as he answered, "All the better for ye being ere."

She laughed, "You certainly know how to flatter a girl."

"From where I'm looking yer more than a girl." He had his roguish glint in his eyes again. "But if ye'll excuse me, me lady I must go an check on me ship." And with that he got dressed and walked out.

Bethany watched him astounded, she had found herself liking him more and more. She wasn't sure what it was about him but he was so different from all the other men she had met. All the men that had try to court her had been so false but Jack… She let her mind wander.

"Excuse me." Jack swung around, that's Bethany he thought slightly puzzled.

"What ye doing up ere?" He asked harshly.

Bethany swallowed hard, afraid she had gone too far, "Well you said that I should have said about being hungry and well…" She let her sentence trail and dropped her gaze to the deck, suddenly feeling a little scared. Jack looked at her for a minute.

"So I did. Greg!"

A short pirate came hurrying up, "Yes Captain."

"Take the wheel. When Bill comes up let him take it."

"Aye captain."

Jack turned back to Bethany looping his arm over her shoulders and throwing his left arm out, "If me lady would care to join me." And with that lead her into the galley to get some food to take to his cabin: he didn't like the crew watching them.

_Please R&R, I like reviews and I update faster with them – I might be mean otherwise and take a while!_


	3. Beth

Thank you for the reviews:

Skaraclayne – Glad you like it, I'm updating as fast as I can

tinkthefairy – I love that bed/gentleman scene too and Jack's calmness in tricky situations, I'm glad you like the way I've done him – he can be hard a times but very fun to write.

Incubus2704 – who wouldn't warm up to Jack? Hehe

Nightmaregirl – the reasons all in my master plan grins but you'll just have to wait a little longer to find it out. Hehe

NothinToBelieve – glad you're enjoying it!

Next chappie – enjoy:

**Chapter 3: Beth**

"Ye alright there luv? Ye look a little far away." Jack enquired, slightly concerned, looking across the table at her. Bethany had stopped eat mid way through her dinner. Over the last week or so Jack felt that he had got to know her quite well but he knew she was still holding back: their early talk about her mother had broken down a lot of barriers but that dislike of pirates was still there. She had lost her fear of him but still didn't have the courage to tease him back or argue her point but Jack was willing to give her all the time she needed.

"Why do you do that?" Inquired Bethany, after a moments pause. Jack looked up; Bethany had lost her fear of him this he knew but for her to ask him a direct question was something Jack didn't think she would do for a while.

"Do what?" He asked

"Call me different names. Every time we talk you use a different one." She explained

He shrugged, "I didn't realise I did but if it bothers ye that much I'll try an stop but..."

"No I didn't mean for you to stop, I just wondered why."

"Suppose it jest depends on what I'm saying… why is there one ye prefer?" Jack asked suddenly realising why she was asking.

"No I do not think so." She replied but the quiver in her voice contradicted her words.

"Really. But I think ye do – otherwise why ask about it." He said slyly but Bethany just shook her head.

"Well, if ye're not gonna tell me then I'll jest have to guess won't I? Now lets see: Bethany – naw that's too simple, Miss Paris – far to formal, although I suppose ye could like that." Bethany just pulled a face, "obviously not. How bout me lady, luv?" But he got no response from any of these; he sat there for a minute. Bethany watched him and her hope started to sink – he didn't even remember. Then he grinned.

"How bout _Beth_?" Bethany couldn't stop a brief smile from sliding over her face. "That's it isn't it: Beth. Now why didn't ye tell me that before, eh?"

Beth smiled, "I do not no. Maybe because it was too familiar."

"Ah, so now ye're saying ye what to be familiar with me." He said moving round the table and sliding his arm around her.

"Perhaps." She replied getting up, "But then again, maybe not."

"So what do ye want then?"

Beth looked up at him; Jack saw the fire in her eyes that had been there the first time he had looked into them.

"Adventure."

"Adventure?" Queried Jack.

Beth smiled, "I told you that my father was sending me to England but not to get me away from anything but to get me into, what he called more _desirable_ company, especially once he found out that the man he had in his planes did not have the wealth he talked about." Beth said the last part with considerable venom but Jack just looked blankly at her, clearly not understanding what she was on about.

"He was trying to marry me off. To the man with the most money."

"What!" Exploded Jack, "Jest sell ye off?"

"That is what most wealthy fathers do." Replied Beth dryly

Jack thought for a moment, "Then why did ye wan to save him?"

Beth did not answer straight away; it had been a question which she had asked herself a thousands times. "I think because he is still my father but maybe because I so much wanted to get out of his reach that I would have done anything." She said shaking her head.

Jack looked at the mixed up girl in front of him, "Well if ye want adventure, ye're in the right place. But first of all ye need to change."

"Ere." Jack said passing one of his shirts over the top of the screen

"That feels so much better." A voice said from the other side of the screen

"What?"

"Not wearing a corset – I cannot stand those things." Jack chuckled.

Beth walked out from behind the screen and Jack who could usually cover his surprise; nearly fell over.

"What?" Asked Beth, looking down at what she was wearing unsure as what to do. She felt so free in these clothes – something that she wasn't used to.

"Nothing luv." He replied walking over to her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, she had looked nice before but now; his clothes seemed to mould themselves to her, she looked like she belonged in them.

"Now ye've got the clothes; ye need to learn to sail."

"Would that not be difficult to learn and take a long time?" Asked Beth, now wondering if this was such a good idea.

"Well ye had better get started then, besides I'll help ye." Jack added the last part with a huge grin on his face. With that he walked out of the cabin with Beth in tow.

Jack stood back with a grin on his face, staring down at the figure on the deck – a very sleek figure at that he thought. He had had Beth scrubbing the decks since noon but not once had she complained, he had followed her all over the deck just staring at her rear. At first this had flustered her but she seemed to have got over it. He glanced over his shoulder at the setting sun, suppose I had better let her stop now he thought, looked at her again, or maybe not.

"If ye'll excuse me, _me lady._" He said walking off. Beth didn't turn around, feeling sure that was what he had wanted, but even with her back to him she could tell he was grinning.

Jack walked a few steps and turned slightly not wanting to miss the look on her face and was most disappointed to see her still hard at work. Beth carried on her work, don't give in to him she kept telling herself – it was the only thing which kept her going, she was not about to let Jack win. As time went on she became more and more aware of the leering looks she was receiving from the crew; she felt that fear coming over her again.

"Come on you can do this." She said quietly to herself, taking deep breaths.

"Ere." A gruff voice said from behind her making her jump slightly and then her whole body tensed. Seeing the effect he had had on her, he walked round and stood in front of her.

"Ere." He said again holding out some food and what Beth took to be rum. She looked up at his face and recognised him from before when he had come into Jack's cabin and relaxed a little.

"Thank you." She said quietly taking the proffered food.

"I thought ye might need something, when Jack decides to play silly buggers… well ye could be ere a while." He said, Beth merely nodded in agreement and started eating the food but did not take her eyes off of him.

"I'm Bill by the way, Bill Turner." He said leaning on the railing

"Beth Paris."

"Ah." Said Bill with a smile

"What?" The word escaped before Beth could stop it, her whole body tensed again and she dropped her gaze to the deck. She felt his hand slide under her chin, lifting up her face and gently pulling her to her feet, she looked into his eyes.

"Ye've nothing to worry about from me." He said gently, he couldn't get over how she would stand up to Jack but instantly acted like a scared rabbit as soon as anyone else came near her. Beth merely nodded her head.

Bill looked at her then took a swig of the rum he had brought for Beth; on realising what he was doing he promptly offered it to her.

"Thank you." Beth said gratefully expecting it – over the past few days she had gotten to quite like the taste of rum, much to Jack's delight.

"So, Jack's already got ye working then _Beth_." Bill put special emphasis on 'Beth' and when Beth looked up she saw a huge grin spread across his face.

"Why are you grinning?" She asked unable to contain her curiosity

At this Bill's grin grew even wider, "Nothing, just that within a couple of days Jack's got ye working like one of the crew and is very… familiar with ye and ye do not seem to mind a bit. Considering ye were petrified of him when ye came I board, I find it quite amusing."

Beth smiled to herself and decided to play Jack's game with Bill and plastered a look of fear on her face and swallowed hard before saying, "Do you mean I should be afraid of him, I mean maybe I should go into his cabin like he wanted… I, I do not want to anger him." She spluttered out and sent worried looks towards his cabin. She almost burst out laughing at Bill's reaction to this but decided to kept the act going as long as possible – if Jack can do it so can I, she thought resolutely to herself.

"I didn't mean it like that." Bill said once he had got over the shock, and went to put his hand reassuringly on her arm but Beth went tense and half jerked her arm back. Bill couldn't get over the change in her.

"Look miss, Jack won't hurt ye and I sure as hell won't – I thought we had got over that." Bill said gently although slightly confused.

"I'm sorry." Stuttered Beth, dropping her gaze to the deck. Bill again for the second time that night put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze up to him.

"I mean it." He said quietly

"And jest what did ye mean and jest what do ye think ye're are doing." Jack's voice boomed from behind Bill. Beth tensed and moved back a couple of paces as Bill spun round. Jack just looked straight passed Bill at Beth and saw the scared look on her face and then looked accusingly at Bill.

"You've got five seconds to explain mate." He said, his tone dead serious, his stare was enough to scare even the bravest of men, whilst cocking his pistol.

"Jack its not like it seems…" Bill started trying to reason with his captain but got no further as at this point Beth decided to stop the act and stepped in front on Bill and the pistol.

"Jack, put the gun away. Bill hasn't done anything to me expect bring me some food and drink as you decided to leave me out here without either." It was hard to tell who was more surprised Bill or Jack. Jack lowered his pistol but didn't uncock it,

"Then why luv, did you look half scared to death?" He asked his eyes still staring straight at Bill.

Beth breathed deeply, "Because, I decided to have some fun." This brought Jack's eyes back to her and if that wasn't enough she could feel Bill's eyes boring into her back.

"Fun?" Jack queried raising an eyebrow

"Yes, you seem to do it all the time." Replied Beth, deliberately not telling him what she meant.

Jack sighed, "Come on luv, jest what did ye mean by fun?"

"I meant… that you always lead people on to see their reactions so that's what I was doing and it was a little pay back for him laughing at me."

Jack broke into a huge grin and finally put his pistol away, "Well it seems like ye've learnt more than I thought."

At this point Bill cut in, "Ye mean to tell me ye were faking it." Beth turned round and smiled.

"Only from your marvellous account of how things turned out." Bill just smiled; "ye've definitely spent too much time with Jack."

"Oy!" Cried Jack

"Yes Jack."

"Get back to work."

"Come on luv." Jack said taking Beth's arm; leading her into his cabin.

Please be nice – that little button down there on the left is just waiting to be pressed – and I update faster with reviews 


	4. Prim and Proper

Thanks for the reviews:  
Tinkthefairy:What can I say? - Jack's just got a way with women! 

Cloe04:Glad you like it.

SkaraClayne:I'm updating as fast as I can!

_Next Chappie...Enjoy_

**Chapter 4: Prim and Proper**

Jack sat her down on the bed and looked at her, "So seriously Beth, was Bill bothering ye?" He asked

"Look, I've already told you. I was mucking around."

"So ye said."

"Then why don't you believe me?" Beth asked slightly exasperated

"It doesn't seem to fit luv. All the time I've known ye ye've never acted ye way out of a situation."

Beth shook her head, "Is that it? You don't believe I'm capable of it." Jack nodded

"I'm surprised Jack. After all of I told you about upper class life, you still don't understand." Jack merely looked at her in confusion.

"Look Jack, as I've told ye upper class women are practically sold off to the highest bidder. After that they are expected to behave properly and to honour and obey their husband in all matters. So mothers teach their daughters how to smile when they want to cry, how to appear to be happy when they are miserable. Basically how to make their husband see what he wants to see."

"What!" Exclaimed Jack, "Ye're telling me that ye are a slave to the man ye marry?"

"That is exactly what I am telling ye."

Jack thought for a minute. "So what ye're doing now is exactly what ye'd be doing if ye were married." Jack asked slowly, with a mischievous look in his eye.

Beth sighed, "If you do not mind I am really tired and would like to go to sleep."

"Ye know where the bed is luv." Jack said but if anything the mischievous look was even more devious than before.

Beth just got up, took off her boots and climbed into bed and no sooner had her head hit the pillow had she fallen asleep.

Jack looked at her for a while before joining her; she's got some spirit that one he thought as he fell asleep with his arm about her waist.

Beth woke with sun; she had gotten this habit from Jack who always woke her up as he got out of bed – no matter how careful he was.

"Morning luv, sleep well." Inquired Jack as she turned over to face him

"Yes, you?" Beth replied, know used to the familiar question, which would never have been asked of her before.

"Well, ye know luv…" Said Jack grinning, "All the better for ye being ere." Beth joined in the also familiar answer, even coping his accent.

"Ye're making a habit of that luv." Jack stated somewhat amused

"What?"

"Having fun." Jack replied echoing Beth words from the night before.

"What's life if you don't enjoy it? You of all people should know that."

Jack smiled, "Ye're learning."

"I try."

"Talking of that should ye not be sailing this ship?" Jack inquired

"Only if you show me." Beth said adopting his style of answering questions.

"Captain!" The call came across the deck to Jack who was in the middle of showing Beth the ropes.

Jack swung round to the direction of the call. "Aye."

"Coming up on Tortuga now." Shouted Bill

"Tortuga?" Questioned Beth

"Aye Tortuga." Jack echoed before looking down at her face and realising that she had probably never heard of Tortuga. "A pirate port, full of taverns mostly and…" He let the sentence hang not wanting to describe the company found in that place.

"Brothels." Beth filled in. "You needn't be shy about that Captain, I'm well aware of what type _company_ pirates enjoy." Beth said, putting special emphasis on the word company before returning back to the ropes. Jack just looked at her; for once he didn't know what to say. Beth looked up at him and smiled, "You should wipe that look off your face – it isn't very becoming."

At this Jack snapped back to reality and his usual playful self, "Sounds like ye're jealous, luv."

"Jealous of prostitutes?" She shook her head, "Sorry for them but not jealous."

"Sorry for them luv? That sounds like a very high and mighty view." Commented Jack

"What?" Beth almost exploded at the implication that she a _noble_ woman was looking down on these women. "Because I feel sorry for those poor women who have to market themselves for money to any man that comes along; women who often end up being beaten and murdered. Because I feel some compassion for them, I am now a condescending rich little bitch who has no idea what I am talking about and whose idea of pain is pricking her finger on her sewing needle!" Beth said to Jack having trouble keeping her voice even and not raising it to him.

Jack just watched in amazement as Beth practically exploded in front of him and marched off to the cabin. He couldn't believe that a little comment like that could trigger such a change in her; he had never seen her so het-up over something.

Beth burst into the cabin, with tears streaming down her face. Memories flooded back to her. Memories of not being able to move away; not being able to breath; the crushing weight of him on top of her; his probing hands; her muffled screams; his harsh laugh as he took her, again and again and the pain, the excruciating pain. She had her back to the door, with her head in her hands sobbing; when Jack rushed into the cabin.

"Beth, what's wrong?" He asked, his tone markedly concerned but as he reached out to touch her shoulder, her whole body tensed and she jerked her shoulder away from him.

"Beth?" He asked in a softer tone, withdrawing his hand. But she didn't reply, her crying became harder and her breathing more ragged.

"Beth luv, are ye alright – I didn't mean to upset ye. I…" Jack floundered for words; he just didn't know what to say to her. He tried approaching her gain but this time he went around so that she could see him. Her tear stained face looked up at him, she looked as though she would say something but only her sobs were audible.

"Shh luv, tell me bout it. What's wrong?" Jack asked in a soothing tone whilst very slowly reaching out to touch her.

Beth felt his hand touch her arm but this time she did not move away instead she flung her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Within his embrace she felt safe, there he would protect her. They just stood there in the middle of the cabin in a tight embrace, Jack gentle caressing the back of her head.

Finally Beth stopped crying enough to speak. "It was horrible."

Jack looked down, "What was luv?"

"He was." She replied before looking up at him. "Sir William Hardy." Jack just held onto her giving her all the time she needed to tell him.

Beth took a deep breath and in between small sobs told Jack everything, "About a year ago I was all but married to him. My father saw him as a very rich gentlemen in need of a young wife. To him it all seemed so perfect; he was rich and needed a wife; I was young and, as far as my father was concerned, needed to be married off to a wealthy man – gentleman or otherwise. The fact that he was nearly 3 times my ages didn't seem to matter. But he was shrewd and more than hinted to my father that he wanted to know what he was getting and my father convinced that this was the perfect match agreed. He ordered me to go to Sir William's room…" Here she faltered.

"It's alright luv, ye needn't continue." Jack said, trying hard to conceal his rage for her sake. Beth shook her head and continued.

"After this it was agreed between them that we would be married but just before this could be announced my father discovered that Sir William in fact was almost broke. So he immediately called off the marriage."

"Luv, I'm so sorry – I didn't realise…"

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault. I tried so hard to bury those memories and for a time I did but they just came flooding back and I couldn't hold them back any longer."

"How could ya father do that to you?" Jack asked barely controlling his anger

"He didn't see anything wrong with it, after all I was going to marry the man and so would be…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Jack didn't think he would ever feel worse than he did right then. All of the times during the short time that he had known her that he had hinted at a sexual intimacy came flooding back to him. No wonder she was so frightened, he thought, God I've been a fool – I've almost driven away the only person I care about, for he finally realised then that he did care about her more than anything.

Jack looked down at her and became serious, "Beth I am so sorry, I have acted like a fool – the way I have treated you it is inexcusable."

Beth looked at him, she was so surprised to hear him speak with correct English and being so serious, and she didn't doubt for a second that he meant it. She looked up at him, "It's too late to ask for forgiveness Jack…" Jack looked at her stunned with disbelief. "I gave it to you long before you asked for it."

"Captain we're…" The crewman got no further as he entered the cabin and saw his captain embracing the young lady.

"Sorry sir…" He said turning to walk out

"What is it?" Jack asked turning to face him

"We're in Tortuga." Jack nodded sending the man on his way.

"We don't have to go if ye don't want to."

"No, I want to." And with that they walked out of the cabin.

_Sorry its only a short chapter – I'll try and make the next one will be longer I promise!_

_Please Review – see how quickly I updated when I got reviews!_


	5. Tortuga

**Thanks for the reviews: **

**Tinkthefairy: yeah sorry about that bit – when I find him I'll let you know, I'll gladly join you with a spoon! **

**Skara Clayne: I'd agree with that – I know I'd be more than happy with Jack! Hehe**

**Sorry for the delay – school work**

**Enjoy…….**

Chapter 5: Tortuga

"Bastard!" Was yelled at Jack, accompanied by a slap from a woman who was doubtless a prostitute, "Who hell is she?" The woman demanded

Jack after regaining some of his composure looked at Beth then at the woman, "She's me girl."

"What! Is that it then, am I done with now." She exclaimed

"Look luv, I went with ye a couple of times and I paid. That's it." With that she stormed off and shortly was in another man's arms.

"Beth I know it looks bad but…" Jack tried to explain it away but Beth just shook her head

"Lets get a drink." Was all she said, Jack was glad she understood.

"So what do ye think?" He asked her sometime later as they stood in what may be called the main street of Tortuga. It really wasn't that much different to all of the other streets: full of taverns, brothels but it was a little wider and lead straight down to the harbour.

"Not bad but I prefer the Pearl…" Beth began but before she could go any further a man grabbed her from behind and pulled her into him.

"Hello luv" He said pushing his body against hers trapping her between himself and the wall, all the time running his hands all over her. Jack reacted like lightening: no sooner had he grabbed Beth Jack jumped out of his usual state and became completely alert and pulled him off her. Caring not for the man's shipmates who by now were crowding around them, he started beating him until he lost consciousness.

"Oy! Get off him." One of the other men stepped forward after taking a moment to comprehend what was happening. Before Jack even turned around the man was swinging for him.

"Jack!" Beth practically yelled at him causing him to swing around away from the punch coming directly at his head. The other man yelped in pain as his fist made contact with the solid wall. Jack used his moment's distraction to render him unconscious with a blow to the back of the head turning to face the others. Unwilling to end up beaten like their shipmates the others backed off.

When all of the onlookers had dispersed Jack finally relaxed enough to look at Beth but all she said was, "Lets go." And with that he looped his arm around her and led her back to the Pearl, being careful to keep an eye out for trouble.

"I'm tired, lets just go to bed." Beth informed Jack as they walked in to the cabin before he could say a word about that experience – she really didn't want to talk about it. To her it was over and done with. But her announcement caused Jack to grin mischievously.

"Ye know luv, I could turn that into a wonderful request. And one that I would be most happy to fulfil."

"No thank you." Was all Beth said, giving him a disapproving look.

"Is that all you ever think about Jack?" She asked as she lay next to him.

"Hmm?"

"Sex. Is that all you ever think about?" She said again.

"Sex? I'm surprised you even mentioned the subject." He said in most snotty noised voice before continuing, "well I did, that was til ye turned up."

"Me?"

"Yeah – I've spent most of me time thinking about ye." He told her honestly.

His remarks were greeted with a brief silence before Beth found words to speak, "I'm glad I'm not the only one whose mind has been preoccupied." She told him, snuggling up to him but before Jack had a chance to reply she was fast asleep.

"Captain"

"Captain?"

"What?" Jack complained groggily as he sat up, trying not to dislodge Beth who had decided to use him as a human pillow – not that he minded. Bill took this as a cue to enter the room.

"Sorry – I didn't mean to disturb ye." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he entered the cabin. Jack merely glared at this comment, "ye wanted something."

"Yeah, I was jest wondering if ye were alright." Jack looked quizzically at him. "Well its way past noon already captain."

"What!" Jack almost exploded – had not slept into the afternoon for a very long time even when he had been in drunken stupor.

"Mmmm." Jack looked down to where the noise was coming from. "Must you shout?" Beth asked without even opening her eyes.

"Well – I've gotta wake ye up somehow luv."

"I could think of much nicer ways." Beth mused, still not opening her eyes. This time Jack chose not to reply instead he pressed his lips against hers. Beth's eyes flew open at this but she immediately closed them again and lost herself in the kiss.

"I'll leave ye two along then." Bill chuckled shutting the door behind him.

Jack finally broke the kiss off, "Is that better?" He inquired

"Much – I'd like to wake like that every morning." Beth informed him with a smile.

Jack grinned back and told her, "I can do a lot more than that."

"Oh no you don't Jack." She said moving away from him as he moved in to kiss her again.

"But luv I thought ye just said…" Jack spluttered

"I said I like you kissing me not anything more." Beth informed him, Jack tried a puppy dogface but she would not be moved.

"I'm sorry Jack but not yet – it's too soon."

"Alright Beth." He said getting out of bed and pulling his shirt on.

"Thank you Jack."

"For what?" He asked confusedly, genuinely at a loss as to what she was talking about.

Beth smiled, "for not pushing me into it."

"Bill!" Jack hollered once he was out on deck.

"Yes Jack."

"That's captain Jack, mate."

"Sorry Captain."

"That's better. Right we need to sort out some supplies…"

"But Captain we've already got them on board." Bill informed him, Jack swung his head around to look him in the face.

"Ye're very efficient today mate… well we'd best be off then."

"Right then." And with that Bill marched off down the ship yelling out orders, which sent the crew scuttling to obey.

"What's this - don't they need ye anymore." Beth asked coming up behind Jack and winding her arms around him.

"Now luv – that's mutinous." Jack informed her, before breaking into a huge grin. "But I won't throw ye in the brig for that."

"Why thank you Captain, that's so kind of you."

Jack gave her a courtier's bow. "Now weren't ye supposed to be sailing?"

"And weren't ye supposed to be teaching me?" Beth countered him.

"Women!" He said in mock exasperation.

_Please review – I like reviews and I'd really like to know what you guys think._


	6. Tears

Sorry for the delay, but its here: 

Chapter 6: Tears 

"Lunge!" Jack called. "No luv… move a bit more… that's it." Jack and Beth were practising their sword fighting abilities on the deck of the Pearl. Beth's sailing skills had grown immensely over the last few weeks and she was now at the point where she no longer needed instruction, so Jack had decided to teach her the sword – much to the crews' amusement.

"Right that'll do luv." Jack sighed lowering his sword and checking the sky: the sun was almost setting – they'd been at this for hours but she was improving so it was worth in Jack's eyes.

"God woman – ye wearing me out." He told her.

Beth smiled and moved closer to him, slipping her arm around him and whispered seductively in his ear, "Well if ye're that tired I'll jest hav to put off tonight."

Jack's eyes grew wide but before he could reply Beth walked away into the cabin. Jack stood there in shock for a moment: _she couldn't hav jest been implying what I think, could she? _He asked himself as he followed her in.

"Changed ye mind hav ye?" She asked slyly when he entered. _Nope, she's definitely implying what I was thinking_ he told himself.

"Beth ye sure about this?" He asked coming over to her; they hadn't talked about this since their first visit to Tortuga.

"Jack would I be saying it if I weren't?"

"Captain."

"Captain."

"Captain."

"If this is not something very important ye'll be dealing with the barrel of me pistol." Jack called out to the door. Bill poked his head around the door, quickly realising why his captain did not want to be disturbed. From the amount of clothes on the floor and the position of the two in bed, he gathered that last night was quite eventful.

"Well Captain we're coming up on Port Millon." Bill informed him.

"Alright I'm coming." Jack told him making to get up, "Prepare the crew for docking."

"Yes sir." Bill said retreating out of the cabin.

Jack looked down on the sleeping form next to him. Last night had been wonderful: they had made love but it was unlike anything Jack had ever experienced before – he felt so whole, like she had filled a gap in him. Beth opened her eyes to find Jack looking down on her and she couldn't help the smile that was spreading over her face.

"I love you."

"What?" Beth was so surprised by this confession that she did not have time to stop the word escaping her lips.

"I love you." Jack repeated the admission that had been slowly coming to the forefront of mind his days for days.

"I love you too Jack." Beth said, realising that that was all she had wanted to do was tell him for a long time but had never had the courage to do it.

"You do?" Jack asked with boyish eagerness

"Yes I do." She said reaching up and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

"I gotta go luv." Jack mumbled through the kiss.

"Mmm. Well if I'm not good enough for ye." Beth said releasing him.

"Now luv – lets not get started on that again. Ye know ye the only girl for me." This had been a constant point of teasing between the two.

"So ye say." Beth said

"Now…"

"Alright, alright – get going." She shoed him out of the cabin and turned to get dressed herself, dimly wondering what was in Port Millon.

"So this is Port Millon then?" Beth half asked and half stated as she and Jack walked down one of the streets in the outer part of the city: the inner city was crawling with the king's navy.

"Yep."

"So ye dragged me off the Pearl to see this?" She asked, waving her arm about to emphasise her point – she had picked up a lot of Jack's habits.

"No luv."

"Well…" Beth tried to prompt him to telling her but he was being as stubborn as ever.

"What luv?" He asked innocently

"I give up." Jack just grinned at this and then resumed looking down the street.

"Ah, here we are." He announced as they came to an old shop, with a falling down exterior and darkened windows.

"Err – Jack what is this?" Beth asked slightly concerned by its appearance.

"Now Beth what hav I told ye bout judging things by appearances." Jack chided her as he led her into the shop.

Beth gasped as she entered: the shop was filled with the most precious stones and metals, some of which had been made into jewellery. The inside of the shop was the complete opposite to the outside; she could not believe it. Jack watched her reaction with a grin on his face – he thought that this would be her reaction.

"Right then…" He murmured moving away from Beth examining the shelves.

"Jack!" Jack swung around at the sound of his name.

"Tom – how are ye mate?"

"Not to bad but what brings ye ere – I haven't seen ye in an age." The older man asked. "And who might this pretty lass be?" He inquired noticing Beth who had come to stand behind Jack.

"Ah, now that'd be me bonnie lass: Beth. Beth this is Tom an old friend." Jack introduced the two.

"A pleasure to meet ye." Tom told her. "And now Jack ye're ere because…"

"Ah yes – I'm to…" He leaned forward and whispered the second part of the sentence in Tom's ear.

"Really now." Tom said in slight surprise to Jack's statement and looked over at Beth, who was slightly concerned about being left out but held her tongue.

"Well, I never but I'm sure I could… Ah! Yes that'd do nicely." He thought aloud as he retreated into the back of the shop.

"Jack what's going on?" Beth asked as soon as Tom had disappeared from sight.

"Don't worry luv – ye'll see."

"Mmm." Beth was about to retort when Tom emerged and showed something to Jack.

"Perfect – how long?" Jack inquired

"Now."

"Now!" Jack practically exploded

"Yes I thought at sometime or another ye'd ask for something like this: even Sparrows have to fall at sometime." He told him with a grin. "I'll jest be a minute." He added turning around.

"Jack…" But Beth got no further

"Now luv ye can wait a minute can't ye…" Jack was then interrupted by the sound of hammering coming from the back, which only increased her confusion.

"There ye go mate." Tom said presenting a small box to Jack.

"Thanks – how much."

"Well about…."

"Jack why won't you let me see it." Demanded Beth once they were back on the Pearl in their cabin.

"Now jest a minute." Jack told her

"Grrr."

"Now that's not very lady like." Beth merely glared at this statement and then to her great surprise, Jack came over and knelt before.

"Bethany Paris – will you do me the honour of consenting to be my wife." He said slipping a ring on her finger. "I know I do not have much to offer you, nor can I promise to love you for the rest of your life but I will love for the rest of mine."

Beth felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Yes Jack." Was all she managed to get out before the tears started rolling down her face.

"You will!" Jack exclaimed jumping up and picking her up and spinning her around, before kissing her – he had never been so happy. Then they heard a gunshot.

"What?" The both cried looking towards the door.

"Stay here."

"But Jack…"

"Beth luv, I love you more than anything but stay here." Jack ordered as he headed for the door.

"I love you too." Beth told as he went out of the door. No sooner had the door closed did one of the windows behind her open.

"Miss Paris."

"What?" Beth spun around and came face to face with a naval officer, she stood and stared.

"Come on Miss Paris – we must go." He said extending his hand to her. Beth jerked her hand back as her mind started working again.

"One moment." She said turning around towards the desk.

"But Miss…"

"One moment." She cut across him, pulling a sheet of parchment out of the draw and reaching for the pen. A few moments later she let him lead her out of the window and onto a small rowboat.

"What took you so long?" The other officer hissed as they got into the boat and headed towards the shore but Beth wasn't listening – she was watching the Pearl, taking in every detail. A silent tear snaked down her cheek as she tightly clutched her ring; her beautiful wedding ring of a sparrow holding a pearl in its beak.

_Please review!_


	7. Rum

Thanks to my reviewers: 

**Mouse10 – glad you like**

**Comfortablynumb89 – glad you like it too; sorry for the confusion at the end of the last chapter, I hope that this one sorts it out for you.**

**Sorry it's only a short chapter but I thought you might like it, it sort of explains things (a little).**

Chapter 7: Rum 

"Bloody navy." Jack joined his crew in cursing them – the battle had been short and now the crew stood along on the decks of the Pearl. Jack turned and walked back into the cabin.

"Beth?"

"Beth?" He called her name a second time when he could not see her. He became frantic. "BETH!" He practically shouted - but still no response. He looked all round the cabin before his eyes came to rest on a single peace of parchment on his desk. He picked it up:

_Jack,_

_I love you and always will._

_Beth._

He re-read it a thousand times before taking it in. His gaze then fell on the desk: a chain with a ring attached to it lay there. He picked it up and instantly recognised it; it was Beth's she was never without it. He had once asked her what it was, her reply had been short but full of meaning: my mother's. He put both items in his pocket and walked out on deck – it did not even cross his mind how she had gone only that she had gone.

"Jack! Jack are you alright." Bill asked, dismissing the pain of his broken arm, at the sight of his captain's face.

"She's gone." Was all his said as he walked past him.

"Where are ye goin'?" He asked but Jack didn't pause to answer but just continued walking. Bill thought he heard the word "rum" in Jack's mumblings as he walked off the ship but wasn't sure.

"Another." Jack said to the bar wench as she walked past banging his mug to emphasis his point.

"Sure luvie." She said, although the look on her face said that if this were her place she'd have stopped serving him – he had been drinking all day, she was amazed he was still conscious.

"Excuse me mate." A voice came to Jack ears

"Mmm." He said raising his head to look at the man addressing him.

"I heard that ye'd be a captain."

"Yes – Captain Jack Sparrow." He told the stranger amazingly coherently.

"Right – now I be wondering if I could join ye crew." He proposed; he had been watching Jack try and drink himself into a stupor and decided that joining his crew would be the easiest thing to do in the world.

"Sure mate – what position would ye like?" Jack asked him, showing just how drunk he was.

"First mate."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"Oh mate I'll be needing to know ye name.

"Barbossa."

"Well, Barbossa welcome to the Black Pearl." Jack said and with that he past out.

"Bethany!" He father exclaimed as she boarded the Valiant.

"Father." She said donning on her smile – _nothings changed she thought sadly._

"You look a fright – here." He said putting his jacket over her shoulders, and walking her into the cabin telling her how glad he was that she was safe… But she didn't hear any of it, she had only one thing on her mind: Jack.

_Please review - I'm feeling lonely without reviews!_


	8. Everyone Changes, but Love Continues

Thanks to my reviewers:

Mouse10 – thanks

ComfortablyNumb9 – I'm glad its all clear now

Siese - I'm so glad you like and sorry about the grammar errors!

**Chapter 8: Everyone Changes; but Love Continues**

_14 years later…_

Lady Shield stepped out of her carriage and smoothed the creases out of her skirt. The door to a large white mansion swung open as she approached.

"This way Lady Shield." The butler said inviting her in. She was glad to be here; at least here she didn't have to wear a smile – here she smiled because she wanted to, although the smile never did quite reach her eyes. She genuinely liked the Turners – they were down to earth.

"Ah there you are - I thought you were not coming." Mrs Turner exclaimed coming out of the parlour to greet her friend."

"Really Elizabeth – now why was it so urgent that I was needed here immediately. Will doesn't have a headache does he?" She jibbed but Elizabeth just waved the comment away and grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her in the direction of the parlour.

"There's someone I want you to meet." She told her, smiling.

"But…" She got no further as Elizabeth pushed the door open to reveal two men, she recognised one a Will Turner and turned her attention to the other. She did not even need to see his face; no one wore attire like him.

"JACK!" She cried, causing him to turn.

"BETH!" He shouted in disbelief at seeing her standing there. The they ran across the room meeting in the middle; Jack picked up her up and spun her around and kissed her deeply; just like he had done all those years ago.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and for the first time in years she truly smiled.

"I might ask you the same thing?" He replied

"Ah, but I asked first." She countered. Will and Elizabeth looked on in amazement.

"Would you both mind telling us what is going on." Will asked before either could say anymore. Jack looked over at him and changed his hold on Beth's waist so that he stood by her side.

"Yes, how does an infamous pirate know and an Admiral's wife." Elizabeth enquired.

"Wife?" Jack echoed the word, his face draining of happiness as he turned to look at Beth, whose expression mirrored his.

"I'm sorry Jack – a woman can not survive this world unmarried." She told him not meeting his gaze. "You'll always have my heart." She continued, pulling the chain around her neck to reveal a gold ring in the shape of a sparrow. "Can you forgive me?" She asked quietly looking at the ring; avoiding his eyes. Jack looked at her, putting his hand into his pocket and fingered something before he spoke.

"Its too late to ask for my forgiveness…" Jack began, earning a gasp from Elizabeth, lifting up Beth's chin making her meet his gaze. "I gave it to you long before you asked for it." He finished, pulling out a ring and chain from his pocket. Beth grinned and threw her arms about his neck, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too." He responded. Both Will and Elizabeth were confused as well as surprised; not only at what they had said but Jack spoke English!

Will cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention, "Ill whelp?"

"Jack – an explanation please." Elizabeth replied before Will could respond.

Jack looked down at Beth who nodded, "Alright – ye might wanna sit, this could take a while." Jack, with help from Beth told them of how they met and everything up until the fight on the Pearl.

"… when I returned to the cabin Beth had gone… I think you should take over from here luv." Jack said looking at her: her head resting on his shoulder, her hand still clutched around the ring.

"Well, a naval officer came in through the window as you left and took me down to a row boat below, giving me only just enough time to scribble a note to you. He and another officer then rowed me to the Valiant, where my father greeted me and promptly told me that the commodore aboard wished to marry me." Beth gave the facts quite plainly. "Needless to say I married him, I did not really have a choice in the matter – despite the fact that he is 30 years older than I. It has been a childless marriage. He has now been elevated to the status of admiral and is currently serving on the Valiant." Beth attempted a halfhearted smile. "So how did you manage to get here?" She asked Jack.

"Me? Well I drunk meself into a stupor when ye left, which was when Barbossa happened upon me and being as drunk as I was I let him on me ship as first mate. Then came the mutiny, followed by me spending the next 10 years trying to get me Pearl back. Then came me venture with Elizabeth and Will here – then I came back to see them again." He told this all unceremoniously, which was most unlike him. "But now everything is on an up." He told here smiling down at her.

However, instantly her smile vanished, "I am still married to admiral Shield." She told him quietly.

"And?" He asked, clearly not understanding the problem.

"Meaning that I can not go with you." She replied

Confusion spread across his face. "But why Beth? Ye do love me don't ye?" He asked

"Of course I love you."

"Then what in heaven's name is the problem?" He exclaimed

"Jack, I am a married woman, I can not just leave my husband – you must understand it is not an option for me." She explained

"Why not, ye freewoman aren't ye." Beth did not reply, she just looked up at him – sorrow written clearly across her features.

"Ye really meant what ye said didn't ye." He said at last

"Unfortunately yes – I was not exaggerating."

"Excuse me but what is going on." Elizabeth asked looking for one to the other.

"When I was aboard the Pearl, Jack and I had some interesting discussions on marriage in the upper class, where I gave a very frank description of the women's role – he now understands what I meant." Beth explained this carefully, so as not to express the exact particulars. She then turned back to Jack.

"I love you Jack, I always have done and will to the day I die but I am trapped in marriage to Admiral Shield and so can only give you my heart." She paused for a breath and then said rising for her seat. "And it is because I love you so much that I must ask you not to visit me – you will surely be caught and hanged if you do." She said moving away from him.

"But Beth…"

"I can't let you be hanged because of me."

"Beth there is no point me living if I can't see you."

"You've done well these past years why not continue."

"I continued because I still had the hope that I would see you again but now…" He waved his arm around, unable to define this feeling.

"May be some day you shall but for now let us part – we are both adults and able to face except the harsh realities of this world. Live for the both of us Jack." She told him turning to go out of the door, fearing that if she stayed any longer the tears would pour down her cheeks and her resistance would give way to her heart.

"Beth…" She turned at the sound of her name. "Will you not let me hold you one last time?"

"I can't – if I did, I'm afraid I'd never let go again." She said, as the tears broke free. "Goodbye Jack – I will always love."

Jack watched as his reason for living walked out the door and closed it behind her: he fell to pieces. He slumped down on the sofa and held his head in his hands – not saying a word. Will and Elizabeth came out of their daze and looked at the broken man before them.

"Jack?" They called him but received no reply

"Jack?" They tried again, this time he raised his head to look at them. Elizabeth gasped. He had gone deathly pale, his eyes were empty – it was if their spark had been extinguished.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you." She said once she had recovered. "I didn't mean this to happen."

"It's not ye're fault luv." Jack told her

"Are you going to be alright – what are you going to do?" Asked Will

"What am I going to do?" Jack echoed his question. "I'm going to do the only thing I can…" He began, straightening himself up. "… Live for the both of us." He said, putting on his trademark grin, adjusting his hat and standing to leave. "Its been good to see you both but now I must be on me way." He told them heading for the door into the garden, and casting a glance back at the door Beth had gone through said, "I won't be back for a while." And with that he was gone.

Will and Elizabeth merely looked at each other, dumbfounded at what had pasted that afternoon.

As she closed the door, she really let the tears fall down her face in a torrent. _What am I doing? _She asked herself. She could not believe that she was letting him walk away from her; wasn't this what she had dreamed about for 14 years: him coming back and asking her to go away on the Pearl with him. She sunk to her knees, curled up in a ball and cried her heart out.

"Captain?" Anna Maria was shocked to see Jack back aboard the Pearl so soon.

"Aye?" Came the sound reply

"Are ye all finished ere?" She asked wanting to be away as soon as possible – Port Royal was not the most hospitable place for pirates. Jack cast a glance back at the port before answering.

"Aye, I'm finished." He said heavily, so unlike his normal tones.

"Shall we get underway then?" Gibbs asked, a little uncomfortable with Jack's look.

"Aye." Was all Jack said before walking into his cabin, his expression unreadable. Gibbs and Anna Maria exchanged confused looks but knew Jack better than to ask questions at his odd behaviour.

_Please review! It's all coming to an end now, so if you want the last chapter………review!_


	9. Life Continues

Thanks to my reviewers: 

June Birdie – thanks, glad you like it

Siese – yeah sorry about leaving it there! I hope this is fast enough to escape the flames – I don't like flames: they're too hot!

ComfortablyNumb89 – I know its so sad….. I hope this ones okay though.

Mouse10 – glad you like it, even if it is sad.

**Okay here's the next (and last) chapter - enjoy:**

**Chapter 9: Life Continues **

"Bethany?" Elizabeth called uncertainly as she poked her head round the parlour door. Beth looked up.

"Oh, I did not hear you ring – do come in." Elizabeth did as she was bade and looked around the spotless room her friend was tiding.

"Is everything alright?" She asked hesitantly, it had been 5 months since Jack had appeared and although Beth denied it, she had not been the same since.

"Yes, yes everything is fine. Its just that the Valiant is due to return today… so Admiral Shield will be returning… and I want everything to be just right for his arrival." Beth explained haltingly to her friend. Elizabeth nodded sympathetically, she knew that Beth did not like her husband and had suspected for sometime that it was due to the way he treated her. Every time he was in port she saw less of her friend and when she did she was quiet and did nothing without her husband's consent and constantly sent worried looks his way. _No wonder it was hard for her to say no to Jack._ She thought but she was far too polite to say anything on the subject, which Beth was grateful for.

"In that case I had better be going; I would not want to inconvenience you further. I am sure you want to get ready for your husband." Elizabeth told her diplomatically, rising to leave.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Beth told her earnestly.

"If there is anything you need…" Elizabeth told her knowing what a trying period this would be for her. "… My husband and I look forward to seeing you and Admiral Shield soon." She said departing.

Beth saw her friend out and then went back into the parlour to await the arrival of her husband.

"Yes sir, she is in the parlour sir. This way please." Beth heard her butler directing someone to her and immediately smoothed out the creases in her dress and sat erect.

"Commodore Blakely, My Lady." The butler announced as a tall thin man in naval uniform walked into the parlour.

"I am very pleased to meet you Commodore. Will you not sit down? George bring us some tea please." Beth instructed, behaving as the perfect hostess.

"Thank you Lady Shield." The commodore began, as he took his seat. "I am afraid that it is my duty to give so rather distressing news." He paused and took a deep breath. "There is no easy way to tell you this… Your husband, Admiral Shield has died in the service of the King."

"I beg your pardon. He is dead?" Asked Beth

"Yes I am afraid so…" The commodore went on to explain the details of his death during a storm but Beth did not take any of it in. Her reactions were merely the ones schooled into her from childhood and before she quite realised it he had taken his leave.

"My Lady- are you quite well?" George asked her once the commodore had gone.

"Yes, yes thank you George." She replied putting her cup down, which she had held for the commodore's entire visit.

"Will you have the carriage prepared please George, I must call upon Mrs Turner." She asked him, her sense finally returning. It had been a great shock but she shed no tears – she had never loved him, nor particularly liked him and now she was free of him: it seemed strange. Elizabeth and Will were most correct in their expressions of their sorrow for her and offered her everything they could think of but there was only one thing she wanted: Jack.

"Bethany are you sure this is what you want." It had been a month since she had found out about her husband's death and almost two since he had actually died.

"Yes I am sure." Beth told a worried looking Elizabeth. "I really have very little choice now anyway: I've sold the house and _I am on way to England. _Remember." She said the last part with a smirk on her face. Beth had decided that a month was an appropriate mourning time and once this time was up she sold the house and lead everyone to believe she was going to stay with relatives in England. She was in fact going to Tortuga to find Jack, which is what Elizabeth is trying to stop her from doing.

"Yes but he is not the man he once was; he has changed. Have you not listened to the stories about him and his womanising ways?" Elizabeth tried desperately to get her to change her mind. "I don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"I now but I'm not happy here; the only place I've ever been happy is on the Pearl – maybe he's changed but then so have I. We'll just have to work it out together." Beth told her.

Elizabeth looked at her friend and knew that there was nothing she could do to dissuade her. _I would probably do the same for Will. _She told herself before speaking aloud."Alright you win, but if you ever need me I always be here for you."

"Thanks Elizabeth – you are the best friend anyone could ask for, I am going to miss you." Beth said hugging her before turning to leave.

"Look after yourself."

"I will." And with that she vanished into the darkness.

She took a deep breath and walked up the gangplank to the jet-black ship: she had been waiting in Tortuga for a few weeks watching for the unmistakable ship: and now it had arrived. It had been agony to sit in the tavern and listen to the stories of the infamous Black Pearl and her equally infamous captain when all she wanted was to be there with him. But she had made it through, although at times she had begun to wonder if she was doing the right thing. _Well I'm about to find out._ She told herself looking at the sleek ship shining as the morning light hit it. She had waited till light before coming, feeling slightly safer: night wasn't the best time to walk around Tortuga.

"Who the hella ye and what do ye want?" A woman's voice asked as her foot touched the deck of the ship.

"I want to speak to Captain Sparrow." Beth replied calmly, although inside her stomach was churning.

"Do ye now and what would that be about?" She asked coming into full view.

"Its private."

"Well ye can try but I don't think ye'll get far – he's not seeing anyone."

"I'll try." Anna just shrugged and lead her over to the cabin door knocked and opened it slightly. "Oi Captain there's a woman ere to see ye, says her business with ye is private." The inflections she put in the sentence left no doubt as to what Anna thought this was all about. Beth was slightly annoyed by this but didn't make a comment.

"Tell her to bugger off." Came the gruff reply

"Well ye heard him." Anna said turning back to Beth.

"Um, well I suppose even Sparrows have to fall at sometime." Beth said and started to walk off the ship. Anna just shook her head at the strange phrase and followed her. She was extremely surprised to hear the cabin door bang open and turned to see Jack appear only attired in his shirt and breeches. Beth however, continued walking. Jack scanned the deck and looked in her direction just as she was about to step off the ship.

"BETH!" He yelled racing towards her. Beth merely turned around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, slipping back into perfect English.

"I was looking for my husband." She stated, her eyes never leaving his face. Jack face clouded in confusion at this statement but then his gaze wondered down to her left hand.

Suddenly a huge smile spread across his face, "He's standing right in front of you."

Beth smiled and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as he spun her around the deck, which earned them many strange looks from his crew.

"Errm Captain?" Gibbs brought the couple back to reality.

"Yes mate." Jack answered putting Beth down and turning to face his first mate.

"What is going on?" Gibbs decided that with Jack in a good mood it would be all right to ask the question that was in his mind and doubtlessly the rest of crew's as well.

"Oh right. Beth this is Gibbs, me first mate – Gibbs me soon to be wife: Beth." Jack made the introduction as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Beth could not contain her laughter at Gibb's expression, which was mirrored by the rest crew. Jack looked down at her.

"What's so funny luv?" But this just made her laugh harder making her unable to speak, instead she wavered her arm about in a very Jack like manner pointing to the crew.

"Now luv jest how do ye expect me to understand that."

Beth took a deep breath and managed to stop laughing. "Perhaps you should explain to your crew what is happening not just introduce me as your 'soon to be wife' because in case you haven't noticed they're a little confused."

"More than a little." Anna put in.

"Now luv, I don't see what's so confusing about me marrying ye." Jack stated

"Oh, I give up." Beth exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"That's not a very good start." Jack pointed out.

"All right…" Beth knew that Jack was just trying to wind her up now but she tried to explain again anyway. "You, in case you haven't noticed, you happen to be one of the most feared pirates in the Spanish Main, perpetually drunk and in the company of a different woman in every port." Jack feigned a pained expression at this but Beth ignored it and continued. "So for you to suddenly announce that you are going to get married, the general assumption would be that you are either completely and utterly drunk or that you have completely lost your mind."

"Ah I see." Jack said as if for the first time realising the situation. He then turned to the crew. "Is that the problem?"

"Aye Captain, that jest about sums it up." Gibbs informed him with the rest of the crew nodding their agreement.

"Then why didn't ye jest say that? Well, I'm not drunk – I've only had one bottle this morning – and I haven't lost me mind and as to those charges ye laid at me door luv; I haven't been with one of those _ladies_ for about 8 months." He concluded.

"8 months? Well that certainly is news." Stated Beth in amazement.

"Now that hurt luv – do ye really think that after finding out that ye're alive I would do something like that?"

"I'm sorry Jack – I'll just have to make up for that tonight I suppose." She said with a huge grin

"I'd say that would about fix it luv."

"Err Captain I hate to interrupt but…"

"What now Gibbs?"

"Are ye really gonna marry her."

"Well technically I already have." Jack informed him, getting the desired effect: confusion. Beth just rolled her eyes; _we're going to be here all day._ She thought _but then I don't really mind_ she decided looking up at Jack who was now explaining his previous statement.

The END 

_I hope you all liked it and that this chapter makes up for the sadness of the last chapter! Please let me know what you think of it, I'd really like to know if you think its any good. _

_Thanks Blueraven33_


End file.
